Your Love is Just a Lie
by DayDreamBeliever'93
Summary: Who does Lucas call at the end of Season 5? I know this has been done so many times, but I thought that I would try my hand at it, so humor me. Brucas x Leyton. Please Review. FIRST FAN FIC.


A One Tree Hill Fan Fiction 

Your Love is Just a Lie

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE 'ONE TREE HILL' CHARACTERS OR THE TV SHOW, I AM JUST A FAN.**

**This is my very FIRST FanFiction ever. One night I just stated typing and this is what came out. Just a simple short ONE SHOT. I thought that I would upload it and see what kind of reviews I get (if I get any). So enjoy, and reviews are much appreciated, thanks. **

Brooke's POV

It was getting late that Saturday night, and the adoption agency still hadn't called to confirm Angie's planes landing. I was getting worried. One_ more hour, _I thought to myself, _one more hour then I will make the call just to make sure she landed safe. _Just then the phone rang; I jumped at the startled sound. _That's them, she's safe, _I assured myself_. _"Hello?" I answered in an anxious uneasy voice. The voice that answered me was a warm familiar, welcoming sound, and just the voice I needed to hear to make me feel at ease. "Hey it's me." Lucas Scott answered in a rough and raspy tone. The next thing he told me came out so clear, "Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you wanna get married tonight?"

I stood there in my living room with my mouth stupidly hung wide open. What was I supposed to tell the one boy in the whole world that meant everything to me; the boy I have loved one way or another for the past 9 years. "Lucas, I..." What about Peyton? My best friend Peyton Sawyer loved this boy just as much as I did, what was I supposed to tell her? I held her while she cried over him, what would I say to her? _Peyton, Lucas asked me to marry him and don't be mad, but I kinda said yes. _Yeah, that would go over smoothly. We already went though enough over _this _particular boy; I couldn't put this on her, not this. I knew how hard it felt to lose him to your best friend, I couldn't put her through that, and she had been through enough in her life already, what with her psycho stalker, and losing both her moms. I could not do this to Peyton.

"Brooke, I know you're worried about Peyton, but when I think of who I've been happiest with in my life it's you Brooke, it's always been you, always. When I ask who do I see myself with, I always see my pretty girl; I always see Brooke Penelope Davis." When I thought of Lucas, sure it saw a happy time, but also the most painful time in my life. "Luke, you know I love you, but there's just too much history with us, history that can not be ignored."

What about Lindsay, did he stop to think about her. She left him at the alter on their wedding day, and he was still hurting over it. Lindsey left Lucas because she knew that he's still in love with Peyton; he's always loved Peyton, always will. Lindsey loved him but she had to let him go. She couldn't be with someone who didn't fully love her back. Now in this moment I understood what she felt, nobody better then me understood what she felt. I had been down that road before. Twice I had been in a bad love triangle with Peyton and Lucas, and I always got hurt in the end. I didn't want to go through that again. I can't fight fate. I had learnt that the hard way; in the hardest possible, way but I did. "What about Lindsey? You still love her Luke, everyone can see that. How can you be with me and not think of her?" Lucas took a deep breath, and spoke in a slow uneven voice, "Lindsey made her decision, and I wasn't it. But your mine Brooke, you've always been mine; I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis"

He was using our past to win me over, and it was working. _Yes! Of course I'll marry you Lucas Scott_. That's all I had to say, to answer all of his questions. I just had to go to the airport in that second and never look back. It would be just me and him, forever. My answer was on the tip of my tongue when a photograph of me and Peyton entered my viewing range. It was a picture of us before Lucas came into our lives, when we were in grade school, just after her mother died, when we were always together. That was it, the sign that immediately changed my answer from what it had been just a moment ago. I couldn't do it to her, not her. Lucas had to stop lying to me, lying to Peyton, and lying to himself.

"Lucas, I love you, so, so much. But you have got to stop lying to yourself, and to me, and most importantly to Peyton. It's not fair to her. She really loves you Luke, and you owe it to the both of you to explore it. You didn't give yourselves much of a chance last time around. Trust me, as your friend; this is what's best, for everyone." There was a long pause on the other end, and a final wholehearted sigh. "Brooke, what am I supposed to do?" Lucas's question was muted, I wasn't sure if that's even what his exact words were, but I gave him the obvious answer anyway. "You tell her how you feel, and chances are she feels the same way." My answer was muffled then, I had to take a second to catch my breath and calm down. "Its fate Luke, always has been always will be. So call her, okay? Tell her, and be honest." My voice broke twice as I turned away the love of my life for my best friend. It was silent for a moment or two, until he finally spoke the words I didn't want to hear from him. "I love you Brooke Davis, you changed me, and helped me, in so many ways you have helped me. Thank you." Then the line went dead. I wanted to tell him _yes_, as soon as he said '_I love you' that last time._ As soon as I herd that dial tone, a tear trickled down me cheek.

**So what did you think? Any good for a new writer? I may or may not continue this story. Who knows, my insperation to write may not come again for awhile. So please Review, Criticism is more then welcome.**


End file.
